1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrically shaped device capable of instantaneously heating a fluid, in particular, a gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a device for heating a gas. Typically, this device heats a gas by letting the gas to pass through a heated pipe. Alternatively, this device heats a gas by causing a heated fluid to flow through a pipe having fins and letting the gas to pass between the fins.
A device for cooling a gas, opposite of heating, is configured in the same manner.
Conventional examples of such a device are illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
FIG. 1 is a copy of a drawing schematically illustrating an exemplary patent that realizes a heating mechanism called an impinging jet (WO 2006/030526). A gas that has passed a pipe impinges against a heated circular disk and exchanges heat.
FIG. 2 is a copy of a drawing illustrating a patent for a plate-shaped device for producing a heated gas (FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-144807, “Gas Heating Apparatus”).
Applications of a device for instantaneously heating a gas and ejecting a hot gas include steps of heating and firing various materials (such as a metal and a dielectric material) applied on a substrate, in addition to air heating and drying.
The present invention relates to a device for instantaneously heating a gas and ejecting a hot gas.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to downsize a device for heating a gas as much as possible. Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified manufacturing method.
Yet another object of the present invention is to realize a range of heating temperatures from room temperature to 1000 degrees Celsius or above. By simplifying the processing, it is possible to reduce a manufacturing cost. The reduced cost allows the gas heating device to be applicable to a wide range of industries.